


New Sensation

by oorsprong, PolypusRegina



Series: Second Honeymoon [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Blindfolds, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, M/M, Naughtiness, Rimming, Teasing, Tickling, basically Hux ties Ren to a bed and naughty things happen, i mean it's us so, implied shaving, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolypusRegina/pseuds/PolypusRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux pressed a soft chuckle into Ren’s skin, grinning lips brushing over that dangerously sensitive spot. But while he knew it was ticklish like his feet had been, the sensitivity of it was a bit... different. It was the sort of ticklish Hux wanted most, where the odds of it earning a shameless moan from his husband were just as high as receiving a giggle instead.</p><p>He let his tongue trace along that crease, flickering out against his overheated skin before he let his bearded cheek drag over the same path. And by that point, he knew Ren had to be so hard it was nearly uncomfortable. Perhaps it was about time for his torture to come to an end. Eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> Another series because we can. Fluff and smut are our favorite things.
> 
> 6/8 edit: [Katherine1753](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com) did this cute bearded Hux for our story [here](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com/post/145583346629/final-piece-of-art-for-the-night-a-hux-with-a)!!

 

Ren lay on his belly and stretched languidly.  

 

“What are you doing?” he murmured watching Hux walk around the bed with length of silk cord.  He had a feeling he knew.  The rules of being tied up were simple.  He wasn’t allowed to use the force or break the bed.  Theoretically the first rule should cancel out the second but he’d managed once.

 

He gazed at Hux with a smile.  The beard he’d grown suited him so well.  It was a shame he’d be getting rid of it when they returned to the Leviathan.

 

“I thought we might try something a little different,” Hux answered simply, eyes flicking over to meet Ren’s gaze before he moved to one corner of the bed. Of course he didn’t want to reveal his entire plan just yet-- it would sort of defeat the purpose of what he was trying to do. But he was more than happy to leave a hint or two as he reached down to curl his fingers around one of his husband’s ankles. The silk cord followed, carefully weaving around him until Hux could secure him to the closest bed post. He worked efficiently but not hastily, giving Ren time to decide whether or not he was on board with the plan so far.

 

Ren grunted softly, happy with the way things were turning out already.

 

“Shouldn’t I be on my back?” he asked, wiggling his ass a little.  “Unless you want to be on top.  I’m not complaining,” he added, biting on his lip as he gazed over his shoulder back at Hux.

 

“Normally, it would probably make more sense,” Hux answered through a soft laugh, rolling his eyes at Ren’s playful attempt at seduction. “But right now? I think this will work just fine.”

 

Hux glanced back up to meet Ren’s coy lip-bite with a smirk of his own, gone in a flash as he busied himself with his other ankle. He repeated the process, looping the cord around it just once before tugging his foot over and securing it to the opposite post. It shouldn’t have been so wide that it was uncomfortable, but it didn’t leave him with much wiggle room either. Ren wouldn’t be able to close his legs or shield himself so long as he was bound. And that was just what Hux wanted.

 

Ren let out a snort of a laugh.

 

“This is new.”

 

He pulled lightly at the bindings, flexing his thighs and hoping Hux was watching closely.  

 

“Are you planning on keeping me here long?”

 

Hux paused for a moment after he stepped around one side of the bed, idly running his fingertips up over the back of Ren’s leg. He swept a quick path up over his calf, the hard muscle giving way to something softer as he traced the curve along the back of one thigh.

 

“Mm, might depend on your definition of ‘long’,” he hummed, before finally making his way all the way back up to the top of the bed. He reached down to brush a dark lock of hair back behind Ren’s ear, and mapped out a new path over his shoulder and down his arm until he could gently capture one of his husband’s wrists. He was doubtful it would be much of a surprise what he was going to do with it.

 

Ren pushed his face into the mattress and tried not to let a giggle slip out at the way Hux tickled his calves and thighs.  He needed to relax and was using all of his inner discipline to avoid reading Hux’s thoughts.

 

“Interesting tactic, _General,_ ” he purred as Hux tied a wrist to the bed.  “But if you want to get at my cock from this angle you’re going to be disappointed.”

 

He rocked against the bed for emphasis.

 

Hux couldn’t help the slightly louder laugh that escaped him then, finding his argument so strangely endearing. But he managed to keep his focus long enough to secure Ren’s first wrist, making sure the cord was snug but not too tight as he looped it around the bed post.

 

“You’re going to be disappointed if you were hoping I’d spend the whole night worshipping your cock,” he answered with a nearly smug grin, testing the binding one last time before stepping away.

 

“I had hoped…”

 

He flexed again, pulling on his tied wrist and then tugging the bindings at his feet again.

 

“Where did you learn to tie a rope like this?”  He wondered aloud.  The helpless nature of the position had him hard already.  Sometimes Hux liked to have him submissively bound and it happened rarely enough that it excited him.

 

“I know it’s hard to believe, but I have picked up some skills that even _you_ haven’t seen just yet.”

 

It was hardly anything interesting--Hux had gathered a few random skills in his younger days, and knowing how to tie a proper knot seemed like a useful one to have. But until now, there wasn’t much use for such a talent. If only his younger self had known the ways he planned on putting those skills to use…

 

Hux moved around to the other side of the bed then, working quickly to bind Ren’s last limb. Soon enough his other wrist was strung up like the first, leaving him spread out on their bed like some delicious sacrificial offering-- one that Hux was all too happy to devour.

 

“How’s that feel?” He asked, a bit more serious for the moment as he opened a drawer to store the rest of the cord and retrieve a different length of silk instead, softer and wider in shape.

 

Ren squirmed and lifted his rump as high in the air as he could manage-- which wasn’t much.  He groaned into the bed.

 

“It feels like you’ve got something specific on your mind.”  

 

He turned his head to stare at Hux and his eyes lit up as he saw what was either a gag or a blindfold.

 

“Is that for me?” he asked breathlessly.

 

“All for you,” Hux answered, letting the length of silk slip between his fingers as he showed it to his eager husband. “I think you’ll like it.”

 

Hux pulled one knee up onto the edge of the mattress then, leaning over it to better reach his target. He looped the silk around ren’s forehead and let it slip down over his eyes, making sure it was in the right place before he tied a knot around the back to keep it there. Given that he was bound face-down, it wasn’t like Ren could really see much of what he was doing to begin with. But it felt like an appropriate addition, making absolutely sure that he wouldn’t spend the whole time craning his neck to look behind him. It was rare that Hux managed to surprise him, but his odds were slightly improved if he dulled one of the knight’s senses.

 

Ren writhed excitedly as the blindfold was tied, painfully hard at the promise of whatever mysterious desire Hux wanted to act out.  He forced himself to take a deep breath, to pace himself.  It wasn’t at all like him to get this worked up so quickly.

 

“I’m ready,” he said, licking his lips and letting his cheek sink into the mattress as he made himself comfortable

 

Hux couldn’t help but grin to himself, failing to bite back his tease of a reply.

 

“Are you so sure about that?”

 

He didn’t expect another answer though, knowing that Ren wouldn’t lie to him about that sort of thing. Instead, he just ran a quick hand through his husband’s hair, a reassuring touch before he pulled back to finish undressing. It wasn’t exactly a requirement for what he had planned, but he could hardly pass up the chance to have more bare skin contact, given that he was going to be all over the poor man. Quite literally.

 

Once that was finished, he moved to crawl back up onto the bed, carefully maneuvering himself over Ren’s bound body so he was straddling his back and facing his feet.

 

Ren bucked a little, enjoying the sensation of Hux’s slight weight there and the knowledge that his ass was now the center of attention.

 

_“Enjoying the view?”_

 

He clenched the muscles in his backside, feeling playful.

 

“I suppose,” Hux sighed, as if he was looking at something utterly unremarkable. And if there was anything that Ren’s ass _wasn’t_ it was unremarkable. “But that’s all right. I’m sure I can still keep myself entertained, as long as I’m stuck staring at your unfairly gorgeous backside.”

 

Hux promptly cupped both cheeks with his hands, a teasing squeeze before he brought his palm down with a soft but sharp little _smack._ He would have been more intent on leaving a mark, but he had other ways of doing that. Ren would be intimately familiar with them in just a little while.

 

Ren’s lips parted around a wet moan as Hux handled him aggressively.  He strained to push his reddened buttocks in the air in a silent beg for more attention there and grunted in frustration when he found the bindings unrelenting.

 

Hux was almost proud of himself for rendering his husband speechless so quickly, but it was hardly surprising. Nothing seemed to turn Ren into an incoherent mess faster than giving his ass some proper attention. He planned on doing just that-- and pushing it as far as he could, until Ren didn’t even know what to do with himself.

 

He smoothed his hands over the curve of his rear once more, soothing the faint mark as it faded away. But he knew he couldn’t get ahead of himself so soon. He forced himself to ease up just a little, shifting his weight almost until he could feel the broad planes of Ren’s shoulder blades beneath his own bare ass. He had to take a second to appreciate how strangely comfortable it was before he bent down over him, hands on either side of Ren’s waist as he pressed an almost chaste kiss to the small of his back.

 

_“Brell…”_

 

Ren squirmed under the weight of Hux against his back, the sensation of being pinned overwhelmingly pleasant and the sensation of those soft lips lavishing affection on him there driving him wild with the promise of a decidedly more intimate touch.  He pictured Hux hovering over him, naked and studying every contour to formulate a plan of attack.  Closing his eyes beneath the blindfold Ren made the softest noise of anticipation.

 

Hux answered with a wordless hum that acknowledged his name but didn’t offer much else. He nuzzled into that dip at the small of his back, pressing another idle kiss there and letting the wiry hair of his beard sweep over the same spot. But he didn’t plan on staying there long, despite the fact that he was going to draw things out to torturous lengths.

 

No, Hux moved along at his own pace, following the small of his back down to the dimples just above each cheek, lavishing them each with the same sort of treatment. Only then did he bring back a tiny bit of that earlier aggression, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the curve of Ren’s backside before pressing his teeth into soft flesh.

 

Ren let out an undignified yelp at the nip and almost laughed.  His hips undulated into the mattress of their own accord; ass flushed and shamelessly begging for the attention of Hux’s mouth.

 

_“Are you going to tease me all night?”_

 

He wanted that downy chin back against that sensitive spot and might even be moved to plead for it depending on how Hux played his cards.

 

“What, you don’t like that plan?” Hux pressed a chuckle into the skin there, soothing the faint mark he’d left with one last gentle kiss. “Patience. I wouldn’t have tied you up if I wanted this to be over in two minutes. Lie there and enjoy yourself.”

 

Despite his words, Hux took a little pity on his husband, bringing his hands back up to palm at Ren’s ass. He spread him open just enough to let the heat of his breath tease along the crevice, and pressed his mouth to the spot at the very top of that tender cleft. It was still a mostly teasing kiss, but with his face buried in Ren’s ass, he was finally getting to torment him with the very feature he claimed he was going to miss so much when he finally shaved.

 

 _“Oh, Brendol,”_ he sent, unable to help himself.  The soft tickle of Hux’s beard against his crevice sent a rush of heat through his body, setting nerves afire.  Moaning into the mattress he flexed his fingers and toes, wishing desperately that he could push back against the beard that tormented him; guide it where he wanted it.  Every muscle strained and jerked with the desire to somehow capture Hux’s face and hold it there against him.

 

He sent that thought unwittingly to his husband.

 

Ren managed to catch him a bit by surprise with the image that flickered through his own filthy thoughts, startling a soft laugh out of him without even pulling back a single centimeter. A grin curled his lips before he used his thumbs to coax his husband open just a bit wider, giving him room to nuzzle in closer to that over-sensitive little clutch. But he wasn’t about to give in so easily. Not just yet.

 

Instead, Hux fought back with an image of his own--one of Ren on his knees, straddling Hux’s face with his hands bound behind his back. Something for Hux to hold onto and drag him back down onto his waiting tongue.

 

His knight sobbed into the mattress, undone by the perfect clarity of the wicked thought.  He wriggled helplessly in the bindings, pleading with every movement of his body for more attention.

 

Hux was quite sure the smug feeling that flooded his body was well-deserved, basking in the glow of it just as he savored the way Ren writhed beneath him. But he decided to change his course a bit, opting to give his backside a short break in favor of his thighs instead. Hux pressed a teasing kiss to one, just above the back of his knee, and nuzzled into the delicate crook with a quietly pleased hum. It was likely a ticklish spot, but he knew for a fact that it was hardly the worst one. And that train of thought led him somewhere else entirely.

 

Hux pulled back a little, idly running his hands down over the curve of Ren’s ass and the backs of his legs as he mulled over a particular idea. But it didn’t take long for him to make up his mind. A second later he was shifting his weight again, crawling forward so he could reach one of his husband’s bound feet instead. It wasn’t exactly something that would have Ren begging for more-- rather, begging for mercy was more likely. But he couldn’t resist the chance with Ren  so perfectly strung up for his personal pleasure.

 

Hux lifted a hand to the silk cord wrapped around his ankle, tracing around it before weaving a new path over Ren’s heel and into the elegant dip of his arch. An experimental sort of touch.

 

The featherlight touch of Hux’s fingers on that sensitive spot elicited an embarrassingly loud guffaw before Ren managed to hide it in the mattress.  He fought to pull away and found his foot thoroughly trapped in Hux’s grasp.  

 

_“That’s not fair!”_

 

Slender toes twitched and curled despite the exposure of the position; as though the steady jerks of his foot would offer some protection from Hux’s menacing fingers.

 

“Not fair?” Hux repeated in mock concern. “I don’t know what you mean…”

 

He brought his other hand up to steady Ren’s foot, knowing the bindings might actually come loose if he kept thrashing about. So he held him still and followed that same curved path with a single fingertip, as if he might actually be mapping it out in his head. It was such an oddly vulnerable little part, the skin soft and smooth beneath his touch. He couldn’t resist leaning in to press a modest kiss to the very center of that arch, letting his nose--and beard--nuzzle into it with a pleased smirk.

 

The jolt of heat to the knight’s groin forced another moan out of him.  He didn’t know whether to squirm away or bask in the attention being paid to the tender sole of his foot.  No one had ever kissed him there.  In the moment he found it unbearably erotic and this time his toes curled with pleasure.

 

Hux carefully catalogued each response he got from Ren, tucking them away into the back of his mind to revisit later. His reactions weren’t entirely surprising, he supposed, but a little unexpected. And certainly intriguing.

 

He pressed another kiss to the sole of his foot, just a little higher than the first. And soon enough, he’d passed that arch completely, lips brushing across the soft pad of one of his toes. It wasn’t something he’d ever really thought about doing before, if he was being honest. But now that he _was_ he wasn’t about to stop without thoroughly exploring this particular part of his tormented husband, still holding his foot in his hands as he nuzzled into the spaces between each toe, just to see how much of that ticklish rasp he could handle.

 

“Brell!” Ren gasped between short bursts of laughter.  He shuddered at the kisses and spread his toes when Hux nuzzled between them, trying to keep from yanking his foot back against his face.  When the touch grew torturous his toes clutched against the tension, inadvertently squeezing the tip of Hux’s nose between them in the process.

 

“S-sorry!” Ren mumbled against the bed, flicking them out again.  “Oh gods, Brell, that tickles.”

 

Hux finally pulled back then, huffing a soft laugh of his own against Ren’s skin before he did.

 

“I could have guessed as much,” he teased, rubbing at his nose before he gently pinched one of Ren’s toes in retaliation. “Is that your way of asking me to stop? Or does it mean I should be _fair_ and give your poor, neglected right foot the same attention?”

 

Ren whined into the mattress and wiggled his right foot, trusting Hux to get the message.

 

Hearing that little whine, Hux glanced back over his shoulder at the man beneath him, unsure of exactly what it meant. But as he did, he caught sight of the other sign Ren gave him, and knew he had his answer.

 

“The latter, then,” he hummed, moving to settle himself between Ren’s spread legs. He turned to face his other bound foot, fingertips skimming over his heel the same as before. But this time, he promptly leaned in to nuzzle against his toes, nipping ever so gently at the soft skin as he swept a finger along the arch of his sole at the same time.

 

The sweet ministrations of Hux’s mouth, nose, and fingers augmented by the tickle of his beard sent Ren into a state of ecstasy.  He lay helpless in his bindings, his feet squirming of their own accord and his breath coming in sharp gasps.  His mouth moved soundlessly save for the occasional throaty giggle as Hux lovingly attended to those sensitive parts.

 

Exploiting Ren’s more ticklish places in bed was hardly anything new. Hux enjoyed pulling out that particular card when he was in the mood to torture him just a little. But even then, things had never quite gone this far. He’d never teased him to the point of being breathless with laughter, and Hux was entirely certain he’d do it again sometime.

 

After pressing a kiss to each toe, he lavished a little more attention to the delicate curve of his arch, nuzzling into it with a contented purr.

 

“I suppose I should move on before you start turning blue, hm?” He murmured with a soft chuckle, fingertips brushing over the sharp jut of Ren’s ankle as he finally pulled back.

 

The knight bounced his neglected rump impatiently and eagerly sent that image to Hux, unwilling to wait long enough for it to catch his eye.

 

Hux stifled a choked  noise in the back of his hand then; half startled laugh and half pleased moan as he eagerly accepted that delicious little image. Of course Ren would resort to projecting the idea of his own awaiting rear to get Hux moving again…

 

“It’s good to know I don’t even need to bother gagging you if I want you to be quiet,” he teased, shifting on his knees to turn around. He stayed there between Ren’s legs though, deciding to make the most of the new position. Both hands rose back up to palm at his husband’s pert ass, massaging him a bit roughly before he leaned in to press a gentle, reprimanding bite to one rosy cheek.

 

There was still one last place he needed to pay some attention to first, though. One last secret little crease of delicate skin that he would be remiss to ignore, as he dipped down to run his nose along the curve where the back of Ren’s thigh met his ass.

 

“So patient for me, hm? Not that I gave you much of a choice…”

 

“Torturer,” Ren muttered against the bed, pressing his hips into the mattress in a desperate bid to produce some friction against his overlooked cock.  Now that Hux had devoted some time to exploring this area Ren found that as ticklish as it was the sensitivity was also rapturously arousing.  

 

Hux pressed a soft chuckle into Ren’s skin, grinning lips brushing over that dangerously sensitive spot. But while he knew it was ticklish like his feet had been, the sensitivity of it was a bit... different. It was the sort of ticklish Hux wanted most, where the odds of it earning a shameless moan from his husband were just as high as receiving a giggle instead.

 

He let his tongue trace along that crease, flickering out against his overheated skin before he let his bearded cheek drag over the same path. And by that point, he knew Ren had to be so hard it was nearly uncomfortable. Perhaps it was about time for his torture to come to an end. Eventually.

 

Ren pressed his face into the bed and whined shamelessly at this new form of torment.  His cock ground into the mattress and he shuddered, jerking his hips against the teasing touch.

 

 _“Please,”_  he begged directly at Hux, caught between frustration and pleasure while his husband took his time.  The blindfold slipped a bit in his struggles and almost pushed off his eyes.  He closed them, desperate for release.

 

“I know,” Hux murmured, soothing his desperate pleas as he finally _finally_ returned to that spot he loved exploring the most. “I know what you need…”

 

Using both hands to palm him open, Hux let his thumbs press into soft flesh, keeping that adorably twitchy little furl bared to him. He had half a mind to spare one hand for Ren’s neglected cock. But he had the feeling it wouldn’t be necessary once he finally got his mouth on him properly. That sentiment could change, of course, but for now… Hux was all too happy to focus his attention elsewhere, letting his tongue press into the spot just behind his balls before sweeping over his rim and up, until he was very nearly laving over the small of his back once more.

 

Ren closed his eyes and let slip a guttural moan.

 

“Brell,” he whispered when he found his breath again.  The feeling of that wicked tongue sliding between those soft lips to attend to his most sensitive spot nearly overwhelmed him.  His buttocks quivered a little, begging for another soothing kiss.  

 

Hux gave another little hum acknowledging the sticky-sweet sound of his own name, unwilling to pull back enough to manage an actual reply. He was fairly certain Ren wouldn’t mind, not when that meant he was putting that time to better use, lips skimming back down to close around the clutch of his entrance in a suckling kiss. It was an act meant to be as filthy as it was intimate, lavishing even the most private parts of him with the same reverence that Hux would give his mouth or his neck or his cock.

 

 _“All yours,”_ Ren directed eagerly to Hux; meaning, in his own lewd way, his hole and everything else Hux could get his mouth on.  But also meaning the rest of him, sprawled out naked on the bed because he was happy to give up control to the whims of his husband’s clever hands and mouth.

 

Hux pressed another grin into that tender nook, lips curling up a bit at the corners as he parted them around a searching tongue.

 

“ _All mine,”_ he answered, fingers curling a little more possessively into the soft curve of his ass. As if he would ever need to do something to prove it. Ren was his just as he was Ren’s.

 

Hux pushed himself to grow even bolder in his ministrations, deciding that the time for cruel teasing had long since passed. And so he let his tongue press against his husband’s rim, tracing around the outside of it just once before demanding entry. It was a gentle urging at first. But just as soon as he felt the snug muscle bloom open for him, _gentle_ gave way to _eager_ and _insistent_ , and he buried his face between his cheeks to nudge his tongue deeper.

 

Ren made an incoherent noise at the surge of attention there, opening easily for the caress of Hux’s tongue.  He couldn’t quite get the traction to rut against the mattress with his limbs spread and tied down and he wiggled his hips in frustration, painfully hard and only growing more frantic at each pass of Hux’s tongue; each nudge between his cheeks and each puff of warm breath there.

 

Ren’s fruitless squirming only had his grip growing tighter, as if there was the real fear that he might be able to pull away. Of course, if he _really_ wanted to be free, the silk bindings would hardly be a match for the knight. But that was the best part to Hux-- knowing that his lover was willingly subjecting himself to the torment. And so he was just as eager to reward him for it at last, pressing his tongue deeper before drawing back to lavish that abused rim.

 

It was at that point that Hux knew he had a decision to make. Despite his enthusiastic efforts, he wasn’t sure it would be enough to push Ren over the edge, not when he was denied the least bit of friction against his neglected cock. It seemed cruel to expect that much of him after he’d gotten him so worked up. So he made his choice and carefully freed his right hand, leaving five white imprints on his husband’s backside as he moved it to slip between Ren’s outspread thighs instead.

 

Ren whimpered at the touch, stiffening his body to lean into it and trembling with relief at the gesture.  He’d been wound so tightly with anticipation that he worried he’d come just from a hand on him.  Painfully close he pressed his face into the bed to muffle another soft cry.

 

_“Please…”_

 

Hux would have doubled his efforts if such a thing were even possible. He pushed himself as hard as he could, devouring Ren hungrily, despite his preferred technique of slow, indulgent exploration.

 

 _“Anything,”_ came his answer, too breathless to even think up an entire sentence all at once. _“For you.”_

 

Hux tightened his grip just a little, steady fingers curling around Ren’s cock to stroke him once, twice. But at the last second he twisted his wrist, repositioning his hand so he could press the pad of his thumb just behind the tightening swell of his sac. It was with a learned accuracy that he sought out the right spot, rubbing against it just _so_ as he curled his tongue up inside the velvety clutch of his husband’s body.

 

Ren lost control at the touch; the combination of Hux’s deft fingers and his seeking tongue and the soft tickle of his beard against every tender spot it brushed.  

 

He cried into the orgasm, too absorbed moderate his volume.  No one could hear them anyway.  A few haphazard jerks of his hips followed by a low groan ended his torment. Hux worked him through it the way he always did, keeping his hands and mouth right where they were until he was absolutely sure he’d felt the last of Ren’s weakening shudders. Part of him wished that feeling could stretch on forever, getting to _taste_ every last little twitch and clench that his lapping tongue earned him. But there was an entirely different sort of satisfaction in knowing that all his teasing had finally come to a natural, beautiful conclusion. And soon enough, he forced himself to ease up, pulling back just enough to give the poor knight a break at long last.

 

After a moment Ren let out a huff of a laugh.  The sheets were soaked through with sweat and come and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep in his bindings.

 

No, that wasn’t quite it.  He wanted Hux to pay a little more attention to him now that he’d been rendered pliable.  

 

“You’d better keep that beard,” he muttered, cracking his eyes open beneath the blindfold and nestling into the mattress.

 

“I’ll keep it until we’re back,” Hux answered with a soft laugh of his own, combing his fingers through it to tidy himself up a bit. He shifted to move forward, reaching up to gently tug the blindfold from Ren’s eyes where it was already shoved askew. Leaning in to press a kiss to his husband’s shoulder, he added:

 

“You know, I think a spare razor could come in quite handy right about now.”

 

Ren snorted.  “Don’t I trim enough for your liking?  Besides, you’ve never complained before.”  Hux hadn’t untied him and he realized with a start that he was still in a vulnerable position.

 

“What are you suggesting?”

 

Hux muffled his laugh into Ren’s shoulder when he picked up on that little change in the knight’s demeanor, his typical snark giving way to a nervous curiosity.

 

“No, I’ve never complained,” he answered, pressing another kiss just a little higher up on the back of his neck and then another, just beneath his ear. “But if you’re so fond of the way my beard feels, wouldn’t you want to… I don’t know, feel it a little more _intimately_?”

 

“Mmm…”  Ren imagined the feel of that prickly-soft beard against freshly shaved skin and closed his eyes.

 

  
“Get the razor,” he said.


End file.
